


A Christmas with a difference

by SugerCat



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, English, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mistletoe, Teenagers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Arnold is 15 years old and goes to high school with his friends. This is a little Christmas story.-This writing was  on my computer for two years already. I just thought I upload the story befor the new movie comes out :)





	A Christmas with a difference

Slowly it began to be cold here. This year, the winter knocked on the door very late. And they had December since a week. A blond fifteen-year-old was standing in the kitchen to make a hot chocolate on this icy afternoon.

"Hey Arnold." Then greeted him a voice. When he turned around, he realized it was Mister Hyunh's daughter. Since she first appeared here, the two had good contact with each other and she came here to some of the holidays.

"Hello Mai. You are visiting this year rather early."

"I have taken more free days this time. But you grow really fast." She ruffled her fingers through his short hair.

"Last year you were still a head smaller than me. You will gradually become a real man." She said a bit astonished when another person entered the room.

"Yes, yes. Our Arnold will be also a real ladykiller one day." Phil added mischievously because he happened to hear the conversation when he entered with the things of Mai.

"Grandpa!" Complained the blonde with a roll of his eyes. But he knew that he couldn't change his grandfather at that age anymore. So he offered the other two also a hot drink and they all sat down at the kitchen table to chat a little. Phil because he simply had nothing better to do at the time and the two others were waiting for someone. Arnold wanted to do a Christmas shopping with Gerald as soon as this finished his part-time job, and Mai has to wait a while until her father showed up after work.

"Should I bring something else from the shopping market?" He wanted to know after a moment, to save anyone in the house the additional way. After all, nobody should have to get out in this frigid wind.

"I think we have everything. But tell me, will the little redhead return to our Christmas party this year?" Arnold sighed, than he doesn't hope it. Since his cousin Arnie had decided to always come here when it was cold, a certain girlfriend wasn't far away.

"You mean Lila. Really Grandpa, you should ask Arnie himself.” It wasn't that he doesn't like the two or so, but their flirtation with each other could be sometimes to much for everyone around. His relative had decided two years ago to try it again with Lila. But just because he gave up the girl he really likes. Secretly, he was a little curious who this mysterious lady would be. His present girlfriend knew about all this. She was still ready to play the second violin. Arnold understood the red-haired girl less and less over the years. At eleven years he had already stopped hoping for her. Now he was fifteen and in high school. He too, like his best friend, had a job as a newspaper deliverer to earn a little by the way.

"..but I've always wondered how it was possible that you were in our door back then. I don't want to destroy you believes in miracles and Christmas holidays, but .." Then the youngest in the room again took part in the conversation, but before that he drank his last sip of his chocolate before it got quite cold.

"Grandpa, I've told you the whole story. Maybe the man has.." But Mai interrupted him because she remembered the evening as if it had been yesterday.

"There was a blond girl who asked me if I was the right Mai Hyunh. Finally, she had to give her shoes for it. She couldn't know that I only kept my first name when I came to this country. Nevertheless she was friendly and went with me to the pension here. Unfortunately she just disappeared after the drive. I could never really thank her for helping me." For the two men in the kitchen that sounded very mysterious, but they couldn't make a rhyme on it. Arnold doesn't have time to think about it either, because the bell rang at the door. He thought about who it was and jumped up.

"Well, see you later and don't stay out for too long. You know in the cold, the bus drivers have no real desire for the job anymore."

"It's ok. See you later." He fetched his winter jacket and his scarf. Also he quickly put on his shoes.

"Why do you need so long? Man it's like it's even colder here than in front of our door." Gerald complained as a hello.

"Now you're exaggerating." They walked down the street for a while. At least until the wind had stopped blowing into their faces.

"So what are your presents for all this year? Ties?" Arnold inquired slightly mischievous because he remembered well when his friend wanted to buy all the same.

"Yes, very funny." Replied the other sarcastic.

"No. This year everyone gets what they deserved." The blonde couldn't resist teasing his buddy a little.

"And what are you giving Phobe?" He knew his best friend had an eye on the girl, but until now this dared not to ask her for a date.

"Oh man, Arnold! Did you have to remind me of that? There is still much to be done. If that doesn't work my life is over."

"Exaggerations are your thing today, huh?" Both of them got into the bus, which had held before them.

"I really envy you. You don't have to worry about that." Actually it was rather the opposite in reality. Because Arnold almost longed for someone. But he was still young and what doesn't happened this year, can bring the next.

"What will you give her? A ring?" He then inquired from the black-haired boy to expel the silence.

"I would like to ask her first if she wants to become my girlfriend and not to marry her immediately." He got as response, but you could see that Gerald wouldn't also have a problem with the last thing.

"There is a jeweler who has a nice necklace that I think she certainly would like." He couldn't stop talking about the fact that he could get such a a thing for a noble prize.

“Everything is going to be fine. After all, she knows all your embarrassing sides."

"And you like to stick around in my wounds today, eh? But I'll remember it when you have a girl in mind again. Hey, what actually happened to the one who had covered you with ice cream in the summer? She was cute."

"Well, let's just say I wasn't her type.” He said that cool, but he was a bit depressed when he learned after two weeks that she was lesbian. So they just kept in touch as friends.

"Pity. But if that works with Phobe and me, then we can find someone for you together.” Arnold had already no desire for that. But he still nodded, in the hope his buddy would forget it.

When they were at last in front of the big department store, they ran quickly into it to avoid the cold.

"Come on, Arnold. The store is back there." Gerald gave him no time at all to admire the Christmas decoration a bit. But the faster they were done, the better. Because the crowds in some stores became really annoying. Some wool for his grandmother, so she can finish the sweaters for all and some other stuff for the other tenants of their apartment. But all this was done quickly and without major problems.

After a while, his friend inquired about the Christmas party and unfortunately he remembered that Arnie wanted to appear. He doesn't really want to think about his cousin and was about to interrupt his buddy, but then something else came in his eyesight. It was a female figure, that wasn't far from them, buying a few roasted almonds. Unfortunately, from his point of view, he could only see the back of the blond woman. He was waiting for the fact that she turned her face slightly in his direction, but when that happened he suddenly had Gerald in the field of view.

"Do you listen to me at all?" This wanted to know, but the blond head pushed him aside. But the blonde beauty was gone. Now Arnold wondered what it was that he was staring at her from behind. After all, she could be twice as old. The warm air in here probably rose to his head. Still, she must have had something that he noticed her. Than there were already fifty women walking past him in the shop, who were about his age, but he doesn't give a second glance to anyone.

"Aha, I understand. You checking out the ladies." The other boy spoke up and looked in the same direction.

“Is she already gone? Because the only thing I see are two older men at the candy shop. Unless you're more into that now." Started Gerald to make jokes.

"Oh, forget it." The blonde said, ignoring his friend.

"I would have everything now." Then he changed the subject. It had also taken two hours, which they had spent in this department store.

"Damn it. I almost forgot the CD for Timberley. Arnold will you take my stuff?" But before he could say anything, Gerald had disappeared and he was standing there alone with five bags. With difficulty he moved to the nearest bench. The back and forth of running made his feet really tired.

"Arnold? Are you alone here?" Suddenly someone spoke to him from the side.

"Phobe, hey. No, Gerald wanted to get something for Timberly."

"Hopefully he will get this CD. It'll be a while until Christmas, but what's popular will soon be out of the stores."

"You didn't buy it already, or?" Arnold asked curiously. The girl would really fit very well together with his friend, he thought by the way.

"Yes, but this is a bit embarrassing. If Gerald should still get a copy, I can return the CD. But I thought just because he doesn't always have such trifles in his head.”

“That's really nice. But tell me, you have to carry quite much stuff yourself. You're not alone here either."

"Helga is back to the perfume store. Her sister has a sensitive skin. Actually, I didn't want to convince her a guilty conscience, but now she is back and is looking for something Olga can use without getting red spots." The blond head nodded and thought the relationship between the two sisters hadn't improved. Well, he couldn't really say something to that, he had no siblings.

“By the way, Gerald has told me that you're holding a Christmas party this year again. He invited me, but I think it's better if I ask you if it's all right for me to come over.”

“But, of course Phobe. Grandma always says the more the better. Last year, you went with your parents and because.." But then someone interrupted him from talking.

"If this isn't footballhead. Traveling alone?" The rolling of his eyes was a reflex, which he had since he heard this name for the first time. Yet in the last few years he rarely heard it. When he looked up, he knew he would see Helga.

"Hi Helga." He replied in the same tone. But when he looked at her properly, he had to realize that she was the one who got roasted almonds before. Now it was really clear to him that the air in here was bad for his head.

"What are you staring at?" She wanted to know annoyed after a minute and Arnold doesn't even noticed that he was glancing at her all the time. Quickly he tried to arrange his thoughts a bit and shook his head briefly.

"I just wondered if I had everything. If it's still snowing, I don't feel like going anywhere again."

"What ever. Phobe, I got the stuff for Olga. So we can go already." The smaller one stood up and wanted to say goodbye. But at that moment Gerald came back from his tour. His face alone said that he wasn't successful.

"They say even if they order some now, they don't know if it's still in the shop until Christmas. Obviously the producing isn't that fast. Why can't my sister listen to normal music like everyone else?"

"Others must also like this singer, otherwise this CD wouldn't be sold out."

"Now, don't get so up right here, Geraldo. My forward-looking friend has something for you.” Because the black-haired boy approached Arnold from the other side, he doesn't notice the girls first. In a hurry, he looked down and touched the jacket pocket to make sure his gift for Phobe doesn't look out anywhere. After all, he doesn't want to ruin this surprise.

"Oh, hey. Have you also been shopping?" He tried to get out, when he thought of saying something. But then he remembered what Helga just mentioned.

"You've got something for me?" He inquired joyfully of Phobe. Whether Christmas was, or if he had birthday, when something came from this girl, he felt almost always happy. Even if it were only learning sessions for any subject.

"Yes, ok. So go over here and discuss this in peace. If I see more lovey-dovey stuff today, I'm getting sick." Explained the blonde girl and pushed the two closer to a decorated tree.

"The two weren't that much in the way."

"You still have to learn so much Arnoldo. Look over the two." Helga said and took the place Phobe had before. Casually she crossed her legs and pulled her roasted almonds from the pocket. She threw the long blond waves back with a hand movement and Arnold couldn't remember that she was wearing her hair like this once in high school. Of course, he doesn't meet her every day now, because they had not many subjects together, but yet here and there in the hallway or outside he saw her. He just wondered how long it had been since the last time he spoke to her. Not just a 'Hey' or 'Do you have a pen?' but a real conversation. Although they didn't change many words at the moment too.

"I said you should look over there. Should I tell your friend that he has to hurry with the declaration of love, that you two can go home?" Arnold had been staring at her all the time, as he sank into his thoughts.

"Not necessarily. I just thought it was strange to see you with your hair open." Then the boy would have liked to hit himself, than it sounded like an insult. But this only occurred to him afterwards. But she probably doesn't noticed it at all, than she wasn't scolding him or anything else.

"Oh, that. Olga came back home last weekend and now she has to test her new styling skills on me before she makes poor children happy somewhere. Or something similar. Do you want some?" She held out the bag with the almonds, but doesn't looked at him, but to their friends.

"Thank you." He took a few and finally looked at his buddy. Now he noticed what the blonde had meant before. Than over Gerald and Phobe hung a mistletoe.

"Now just kiss already!" Helga suddenly called out loud to the two, and the blond boy couldn't help laughing softly. The couple noticed only now where they were.

"Really Arnold? As a friend you should have pulled me out of this." Gerald complained later on the bus as they drove home again.

"I noticed too late what she was up to. I'm sorry." He apologized, but his friend doesn't really buy it.

"Just excuses. I wouldn't mind this, but pushing Phobe into something like that wasn't ok." He said that only because he thought that the embarrassment wasn't seen on him before. But Arnold knew him too long and had noticed it anyway. The female person hadn't really taken that seriously. She had simply grabbed Gerald by the scarf, pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. Because his friend had grown quite well lately and his girlfriend was now a head smaller than this.

So they said goodbye to the girls and ran to their bus stop. Actually, his buddy had already hoped the two of them would come along, or at least the black-haired girl, but they will be picked up later by Helga's sister.

"We're all grown up." Arnold replied absently, looking out the window. He doesn't know what it was, but something bugged him.

"Hey man? What's happening? You'll surely meet a nice girl, too." Gerald suddenly threw at him. Probably he had got his face expression and now felt guilty because he raved of Phobe and the CD.

"That's not it. I'm probably just a little tired. That's all." At the very least, Arnold tried to persuade himself. Still, something was wrong and he just doesn't got exactly what it was.

* * *

 

The feeling wouldn't disappear even in the coming days and he wondered if he was going to catch something. Actually, he was rarely sick, but if it caught him, then real bad.

But when he thought about himself and the world, he forgot firstly that he was in the high-shool and secondly that he should look on his way in the corridor. But as he doesn't, stumbling was inevitable. So seconds later he lay already on the floor and his notepad with the paper before him distributed. He should have put that stuff in his bag.

"Really, Arnoldo? Can't you play the doormat somewhere else?" The boy sighed on the floor now, even if it was unpleasant for him to land on the ground just in front of her. She climbed over him, then picked up a few paper sheets.

“I'll see you later." Helga said to a girl he doesn't know before she leaned down and gave him a hand. Thanking, but also a little surprised, he accepted it.

"As it seems you have history now, so we can go together."

"Did you learn for the today's test?" He continued the conversation, so that they haven't an unpleasant silence.

"Actually, I hoped I could cheat and write everything off from you." She told him then jokingly.

"The test is important for the final score for the half-year, Helga." He exhorted her almost strictly. Finally, he found it important to have good grades. He wasn't also a genius in any subject but they were all acceptable.

"You're like Phobe." She said, just a little annoyed. When everything was collected, the two ran to the classroom where they now had a lesson. Unfortunately, there weren't many places left. Helga just sat in the empty chair further back and Arnold had to take one in the front rows.

He himself doesn't like it that Helga takes her grades so lightly. Doesn't she want to study something great to achieve a good job? When the task sheets were distributed, he wondered why he was actually thinking about her. She could finally do what she wanted. Still he made his thoughts, when the girl turned in the test before him and left the class. He sat only a few more minutes on it before he went out of the room too. Arnold looked around searchingly and wondered why he hoped that she would wait for him. That he stumbled and she saw him then was just coincidence. Just like the short conversation which arose. So he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his locker.

Unfortunately, he knew now what the feeling was that he had since the shopping spree. It felt as if he had recovered something lost. Here it was Helga. Not that he had ever lost her or had to look for her. He had just missed talking to her. Perhaps because in the past both of them were doing something together, despite some differences of opinion. The fact that they all played baseball together had become increasingly rare. Of course he met all his old classmates from time to time, but it just doesn't seem to be as it used to be. Only Gerald was still his best friend. This hasn't changed and as far as he can influence it, nothing will change there.

Perhaps he should organize a meeting with everyone in the winter vacation. But now he had to concentrate on school for the last few days.

"A class meeting? Why?" As soon as the blonde had the chance, he told Gerald. But this doesn't seem so enthusiastic about the idea.

"Just because of the old times."

"Arnold you sound like your grandfather. But good, lets just go past the Christmas holidays. Then we can ask who has time for it." Well, at least that wasn't a total cancellation. His buddy wanted to know something about the Christmas decoration. He found this strange, because his grandparents adorned the apartment every year the same way. Here and there was a new decoration, but otherwise it was what they always had.

Then it came to Arnold's mind that Gerald doesn't paid attention to the mistletoe's for the last few years because he was there without his female companion. He shouldn't really be worried about that, he thought with an eye-roll and said goodbye to hung up the phone. But somehow he could understand him because he wanted to make everything perfect for his girlfriend. Arnold was certain that Phobe would just accept his buddy, even if this would make mistakes.

* * *

So some days of the week went on in which nothing exciting happened. Just Christmas pastry baking with his grandmother. Whereupon his grandfather had to eat too much again and became sick afterwards. Mai also helped them to decorate the house. She really was a change to the other roommates.

"And Arnold, will your girlfriend come to the Christmas party?" Her question irritates him a little when they were both hanging out a couple of garlands.

"Because of what Grandpa said.." She interrupted him giggling.

"Of course I know you're not a ladykiller. I just thought that by your nice and pretentious way, the girls must really lie at your feet." He sighed louder on it than intended. Mai came over to him and stroked cheerfully over his head.

"Don't worry. I have a good feeling with you that someone will be by your side next year." The blond head gave her a smile, because encouraging words had never hurt him.

"Tell me, comes this year really your.." But she stopped her sentence when someone stepped into the hallway.

"Hello." This came rather monotonously from the guest. Mai and Arnold glanced at each other briefly, before they both put on a happy face.

"I would have my answer. Hey Arnie." She greeted him first. However, this showed no great reaction, except a small nod.

"I'll take your stuff to my room then." So he disappeared with his cousin, and it doesn't matter to Mai that she was just left standing there. Than she doesn't really like to talk to Arnie.

"Was the drive here enjoyable?" Somehow Arnold was clear that he always said the same when the other boy was here. But he had almost nothing in common with him, so he tried to talk to him at least.

The evening got not any better as everyone else in the house had noticed that this guest arrived. He simply went to sleep earlier, even if he couldn't really do it by the snoring of the other blond head.

Back in school, Arnold hoped that he would see Helga again. Perhaps she was a little more open-minded about his idea with the class meeting. But to his regret, she wasn't there. When the teacher asked if someone could take her test, he couldn't just let this chance pass. Gerald had often said that his willingness to help would eventually bring him into trouble. However, until now he saw no serious danger and therefore he would go on like this.

When he had the paper sheet in his hand, he doesn't really want to look how it was graded, but his curiosity then drove him too much. B+. It doesn't look as if it had been written off from anyone. So she had just wanted to annoy him with the slogan she gave him the other day. Surely Phobe was a good friend and looked a little after the school performance of Helga. However, she also had to learn by herself, because Phobe certainly doesn't have that much time.

When the last hour was over, he immediately went to the Patakis. Finally, he shouldn't carry the paper with him too long. It could be that Helga stays ill longer.

It was a strange thing for him to be standing in front of her door after years. After he rang the doorbell Bob opened the door. This seems to be slowly getting old too.

"We buy nothing!"

"No, I'm here because of Helga.." He tried to explain quickly before the door was slammed shut again.

"Helga! Your boyfriend is here." Then he shouted and the blonde wanted to get it right, but Bob was already walking away from the entrance and murmured something unintelligible.

"You could have sent him up! You know, a cold isn't a nice thing." Helga replied with a rather sickly voice. But her father certainly doesn't heard that by the volume of the television. When she finally came down the stairs and looked at him, she rolled her eyes.

"He's old, but he doesn't want to admit that he needs glasses." The last words were more like for the direction of the living room.  
Her eyes were slightly reddened, and yesterday's hairstyle was rather a little ruffled. She also wore a bathrobe and cuddly-looking bunny house shoes.

"You can't miss the football head even with a weak eyesight. So what do you want?" He knew he shouldn't have come here. He could have given her the paper in the next days, but no, he had to do it as quickly as possible. The girl before him doesn't seem very enthusiastic about his appearance.

"Well, we got the test back in history." He took the paper out of his bag and held it out to her.

"Wow. Not so bad." She said, as she looked at it briefly and leaned against the door frame.

"But you certainly not came here just because of that." It was good, he also wanted to ask something else.

"I thought it would be nice if we could see us sometimes." This sentence was wrong, he noticed by her gaze.

"Arnoldo, did the cold freeze your brain?"

"No. I mean actually a class meeting, in order to see all once again from back then."

"Just say that strightaway next time. I suppose you want to do it during the holidays. So I'm here if you're looking for me. That is, when my cold has gone by then."

"This is already a commitment from you. I will tell you when it will take place. Now you should go back to bed. The cold air from here doesn't do you any good. So get well soon." Then she gave only a nod from her and closed the front door, he assumed that she did it because certainly her throat hurts when speaking.

Actually, he just wanted to give her the paper and not know immediately that she has a boyfriend and that she would never do anything with him alone. It doesn't really matter to him, but he still thought she was also single. But in the shopping center he had seen that she could look good. You can say that about a female friend, right or not? Were they both still friends at all?

That's why he found the meeting a good idea. You shouldn't lose sight of people, but strengthen your bonds.

Nevertheless, he still thought that Helga looked different now. Well, she was more feminine. That just made puberty with you. Everyone gets in this time and probably it was his hormones that play crazy, but when the blonde girl was standing in the door frame, he felt the need to take her in his arms. In the end, Helga might have been right, the cold wasn't good for his head.

Thus he hurriedly made his way home. A few children attacked him on the way with snow. But he wasn't angry, but rather grateful to them for the distraction. As soon as it was getting dark, he said that they should all go home. Even if they wanted to annoy him with the snowballs before, they thought the battle was fun with him.

Arnold wasn't on the way to becoming an adult who had something against fun. And he wasn't that old. Even his grandfather likes to play with the other roommates in the snow when his body allows it. He was aware that his grandparents shouldn't exaggerate this, but he couldn't forbid them anything.

"Shortman, you're all wet. Yet, it doesn't snow so much. Where have you been?"

"Snowball fight." He only replied and made his way to look for a free shower. Luckily he found this and so he hurriedly washed before dressing himself in warm clothes. He took his bag, which he had previously dropped in the hall and went into his room.

"No. I think you're all right. But how would it be if... Arnold!" Said a frightened female voice. He had hardly looked at her, but he turned away completely now. Apparently Arnie and his girlfriend wanted to pass the time in a special way.

"I'm really sorry." He said as he placed his bag on the other side of the room.

"You could also have knocked." Said his cousin and he tried to remain calm. After all, they don't have to do something like that in his room.

"We're really sorry, Arnold. But when lovers don't see each other for a while, they can hardly hold back." Lila explained, and he could have done it without that.

"I'll come back later. Only it's getting dark outside and Lila you shouldn't go home too late." He still said that before he disappeared from his room and locked the door. Of course, he could imagine that a bit, how it could be if you had not seen the person you love for a long time. However, the two don't have to exaggerate it at the same time and they were guests here.

He doesn't even want to think about whether the two, who have committed the stage, what will become unavoidable after a while. It wasn't as if he doesn't allow them happiness, but they were the same age as him. How do they know if they are ready? Also it must not be on his sofa. Not exactly romantic.

"Arnold, you're quite pale. Don't you feel well?" His grandfather ran across to him as he marched down. Of course he can't tell the story.

"Oh nothing."

"With nothing you mean that the two lovers are again a little stressful, huh? I would like to say that something like this happens to you. But the two up there are already something special." It doesn't sounded nice and the blonde couldn't let that happen.

"Grandpa!"

"Well, it's true. But seriously, you will surely fall in love with someone next year. Then you can invite that someone to Christmas, and we can say that there is no room for Arnie." He gave the older man a quick punishing look, but if that upstairs went on, the idea would suit him too.

The rest of the evening he doesn't talked much with Arnie or anybody. Although his grandmother inquired what went through his head, he only meant it was a stressful day.

* * *

 

The Christmas days came faster than he liked. Actually, he should do it like every year. Just enjoy the time and don't take the unpleasant things so seriously.

"Ehm, Arnold?" A little frightened, the addressed one turned around, because he stood at the window all the time and watched the snow out there. In addition, he wanted to give his friends some space, who are maybe going to be a solid couple until the new year, even if the room was full of people.

"What's the matter Phobe?" She looked as if she doesn't really want to burden him with her problem, but she also doesn't know other way.

"I know it's a little strange to ask, but can you call Helga and ask her to come over here?" That was really strange. Finally, the blonde girl would rather spend time with her family than here with them.

"It's like this. Helga's parents and her sister went to relatives a few days ago. Helga had to stay at home because of the school and her cold. But now the family can't return because of the heavy snow."

"Why don't you have said something this morning?" He sounded more angry than intended. Lately, he really doesn't know himself anymore.

"I'm sorry. It's just, she wanted to call here and let me know if her family got still home."

"But until now she hasn't called." Gerald intermixed and gave him a brief angry look. Probably because he just spoke inappropriately with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Phobe. I just thought about other things. In any case, I think we can still accommodate her somewhere. Because she just can't stay alone all the time."

"It's Christmas, after all. Nobody should be alone. So who is the grouch hiding somewhere alone?" Arnold's grandmother now pushed herself between the three, with a bowl full of cookies.

"No one is hiding on purpose." He said, but could well imagine Helga being glad not to be with her relatives. He also doesn't believe that she would like to come here, because she seemed to be a person who was sometimes better off alone. He remembered that he saw her alone in the park in spring or summer. She sat on a park bench and wrote or read something. Sometimes he thought to sit down with her, or to speak to her at all, but then he always just left without doing this things. Than maybe this was one of those moments when Helga wanted to be just for herself. He had his room for it. And it wasn't so bad in the last time between the roommates. There were also quarrels here and there, but that was settled again. He doesn't know how it was at Helga's home.

"Sure you can call her. We'll find a place for her to stay."

"We can subdivide ourselves. The girls are sleeping in your room and we are down here in the living room." Suggested Gerald and the idea wasn't so bad. Then they could place Arnie somewhere that you couldn't hear his snoring at night. But they can discuss this later.

"So Arnold, you call her. She would say no to me as well, because she feels pushed on this matter because of her situation."

"Why that?"

"You already know. Phobe calls her and you wouldn't say no, because of these circumstances." The blond head wondered why his friend makes his helpfulness look bad. But that doesn't matter now. However, a little he seemed nervous when Phobe dialed the number. Why, he himself doesn't know exactly. Probably because Helga doesn't want to hear his voice at this time. After all, she was never so fond of him. She endured him, that was all.

But then he doesn't heard what he had expected. Was their phone line dead because the snowstorm?

"Grandpa? Does the phone not work?" He shouted toward the kitchen, because his grandfather was certainly busy with biscuits.

"That can't be. I just talked to my mother." Answer someone from the crowd. It was certainly Mrs. Kokoschka. But he just couldn't see her.

"It can also be that the line with the Patakis doesn't work." Phobe announced again and he already knew where that led.

"Arnold, where are you going?" His grandfather came out of the kitchen, but he was already wearing his shoes. Even if he only meets Bob, who slammed the door in his face again. His conscience would at least be relieved. Yes, he doesn't have so much contact with Helga, but it would still be mean to leave her alone on Christmas.

"Wait for me. We.."

"No, that isn't necessary. You stay here. Gerald it isn't good if you catch a cold now." He said that with a certain undertone and still grinned.

"I could take the car.."

"You don't need to. We will only get stuck with the car in snow afterwards. It's not that far." He had already opened the door and had gone outside. He almost slipped on the stairs because he hasn't expected that wind. He put his hands, which were cold in spite of his gloves, into the jacket pocket and marched quickly on.

Because of the weather, he needed really longer to his destination. When he got there, he doesn't even saw light. Helga was probably not there. Arnold heard that she had a boyfriend. Surely she disappeared there, to not to be home alone. He would still ring, to be sure.  
It took a while, but then he noticed light in the upper rooms. But it moved. Did Helga ran with a flashlight through the house? Had he just surprised a burglar? Someone like this wouldn't open the door, because that happened after some seconds.

"Finally you here. Bob, you've forgotten again to.. Arnold?" When she saw who was standing in front of her door, she was speechless for a moment. It was clear to him what Helga's father had forgotten, because she was packed in many clothes and actually had a flashlight in her hand. That would explain why the phone doesn't work.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, when she found her voice.

"Eh, Phobe told me about this misery and.."

"And then the Mr. Samaritan thought he would save the lady in need." It was clear that she wouldn't like the solution. He should have at least taken Phobe with him, because he doesn't believe that he could simply convince Helga.

"Do you want to spoil your friend's evening? You also can't just stay here, if the eletricy power doesn't work."

"Also it's not that bad either. It's not the first time that Bob forgets to pay anything. Although you could think the electricity in winter is important, because the TV is running with it."

"Yes, but.." She talked annoyed in between.

"Tell Phobe that I'm all right. You don't have to mention that with the no electricy. When this is about me freezing to death Arnoldo, I've been using an emergency power set for a long time."

"Do you mind showing me that thing?" Because that could also be a lie to get rid of him. He wondered if her family wasn't worried at all if the phone doesn't work. Anyone else would have sent someone over. Fifteen years or older. She shouldn't be alone for so long.  
Strangely, she rolled her eyes only annoyed, but then opened the door completely so that he could enter. When she closed the door again, it was almost dark in here, which reminded him that he shouldn't stay here too long. He was about to take off his shoes, but she stopped him.

"Let them on. You go right back anyway." He nodded slightly.

"Up the stairs." With that she shone on the steps and he went up. So it wasn't a lie with the device. Yet he wouldn't simply leave her back here. Perhaps Gerald was right and he was too nice, on the other hand he would like to chat with someone else when the other two couples are busy with other things. At least he was no longer the fifth wheel on the car. It was true that Gerald and Phobe weren't so bad as Lilia and Arnie, but he wanted to give his friends a little space. Mai was still there, but it turned out that she has a boyfriend too and he also came by. This year, her house seemed to be quite full.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" That sounded more curious than he really wanted to ask. But this guy was supposed to take care of Helga when he was with her. Or had she not told him about the matter here because she doesn't want to burden him?

"Brainy went off with his family." Helga told him like she was talking about the weather. That surprised him a little. Because he never thought that the two would find to each other. Especially since she always pretended not to like this boy or even beat him. Once, she had also broken Brainy's glasses. But then they were younger.

"It's not like I can tell you what you have to do or don't. But don't you have a date or something like this, football head? Just because Phobe said I'm alone, you shouldn't have come all the way here. You really still have to learn to say no to the people." With that she brought him down again to the end of the stairs.

"So thank you for the visit, but it wasn't really necessary." But as she opened the door again, he doesn't move outside.

"The door is open. You can leave."

"No."

"What do you mean with no? You can't tell me that you've come by this heavy snowing just to be here with me in the dark. Come on, Arnoldo. Don't make it more unpleasant for us than it is and go again. You can tell Phobe a nice little story, from which she concludes that I was too stubborn to come along. Nevertheless, she is satisfied because I am doing well here."

"You just said I should learn to say no to the people. So I'll say no to go back without you." Now he made her angry, but he doesn't care.

"Listen! If you stay here longer, the snowstorm will only get stronger."

"Then you should hurry that we don't arrive half frozen at my home." Helga had the flashlight at her hip, yet he knew she was looking at him just angry. Still, he wouldn't give up just because she was so stubborn and couldn't accept anything. The front door was closed again. Or rather crashed.

"Look forward to me spoiling the evening." She ran up the stairs again. Probably to pack a few things to take along. Arnold, who hasn't thought she'd give up so easily, was now a little lost in the dark hallway. The wind and the snow couldn't enter, but it also wasn't inviting here on Christmas Eve.

When she came back down, she had a backpack on her back and added another piece of paper to the inside of the front door. Probably it should tell her family where she is, if they still show up today.

The return journey was even more difficult than the way to the Patakis. Than the snowflakes have become even thicker and the wind has also increased. He slipped out on the way, but his companion only helped him up silently. Because of her thick scarf, he couldn't read her facial expressions well. When they were in his street, she slipped away as well and cursed loudly. He had heard that and grinned before he helped her.

"Very funny."

"No. I don't laugh because of that." He tried to tell her quickly because he doesn't want to make her angry.

"I just thought that it doesn't matter how much time passes, you haven't changed much." Was that a compliment now? Actually, he doesn't know exactly, but he had just thought that. Even if they were older, Helga still behaved as she used to. Perhaps not so aggressive at some points, but her character hasn't changed very much. Somehow he liked that.

"You're really weird sometimes, Arnold." She said, continued leaving him for a moment confused. Than she might have been right, than the knowledge he just got wasn't easy to handle.

"Are you coming now, or what?" Helga asked, annoyed when she was a few steps away and he was still standing in the same place. He hurriedly picked it up, but they don't spoke for the rest of the way. In the storm, it would have been just pointless.

"There you are, finally." They got greeted by Gerald, who already opened the front door for them. The blond boy pushed her a little too hastily into the door.

"Slow down football head! Who was the one who was so lazy on the way?" Then he could only sigh and roll with his eyes as he took off his jacket and shoes. Hes doesn't came further with a word, because Phobe arrived.

"Are you all right, Helga?" The black-haired girl inquired anxiously, while the tall one unwound the long scarf and also the remaining clothes you needed outside.

"Oh, don't exaggerate it. You see, he was stubborn here and dragged me along." It was briefly pointed on Arnold, who took the chance and grabbed the backpack.

"What's that supposed to be?" Of course, it wasn't unnoticed.

"I just wanted to take your things to my room, but if you prefer, you can carry them up yourself."

"Yeah, that's better for me." So he walked first on the steps, but she wanted to push him quickly away.

"Arnoldo, I know where your room is, or did you move it somewhere else?" Again, he sighed, probably she just wants a moment for herself. He doesn't want to deny it by following her step and by step.

"Well, someone has a good mood again." Gerald said sarcastically to the other two, as he stepped down the steps again.

"Hey, Shortman, you and your friend just made it here in time before the big storm." The blond head ignored the subtile sound that his grandfather made at the word friend and saw from the living room outside. In fact, you could hardly see anything outside, it became so white.

"Hot chocolate for all." Cried Pookie, she then came into the living room with a tray. Arnold was the first who got a cup. What he was very happy about, than his fingers felt ice-cold.

"Tell me where is Arnie?" He inquired from his friends, but before one of the two could say something, the wanted man came into the room.

"Footballhead, you could have warned me that you rent your room as a love nest." It irritated him a little. But then he saw Lila and she was really embarrassed, because Helga wasn't very quiet. Arnie doesn't seem to mind the whole thing, because he was staring again. Or much more on the ground. Then he noticed where his cousin was looking. His eyes were actually on the butt of her newly arrived guest. The redhead beside him, cleared her throat loudly. Apparently she had also noticed this. She drew her boyfriend a little from them, probably to instruct him. He doesn't care, and so he turned back to his friends. Phobe brought a hot chocolate and some cookies for Helga.

"Arnold if I had known what they were up to in your room.." Gerald exclaimed, but he interrupted him.

"It's okay, you can't stop the two from anything." He added, while the others were slightly disgusted.

"By something like that, you should really learn to say No. If this is over, I would thoroughly disinfect the room." Helga advised him, but doesn't looked at him, but gave his cousin a poisonous look. The blonde girl had made it her task to make sure Lila and Arnie don't disappear back up again. So far there were no negative sides that he brought this girl to his home.

They four chattered a little about this and that while they took biscuits and hot drinks. Somehow he found it funny that Gerald constantly tried not to stand with Phobe under a mistletoe. At the same time, he took care that no one else landed with his girlfriend under it. It couldn't have been so easy, because the black-haired woman almost always emptied the drinks at the same time, so that they could go to the kitchen as a couple. There was a specimen hanging over the door frame.

"Look at them, Arnoldo. Isn't that sweet." It wasn't quite as sarcastic added from Helga as their friends disappeared together for the third time this evening.

"Do we want to bet how many attempts they still need?" She offered then with a grin, while her eyes finally wandered to him.

"I don't want to waste my money with such a thing." She sighed annoyed, surely because he was a gambling spoil in her eyes.

"No one said you had to throw out your hard-earned money." Although that doesn't sound enthusiastic, he wondered from where she knew he was working. She probably saw him once or it was only said so.

"What do you want to use then?"

"If I win, you'll be doing all the homework for me for one month." Why did he think beforehand that something good would come out this?

"No, certainly not."

"Suddenly saying no isn't so hard anymore, hm?"

"If I lose, I'll help you for a month with the homework." He explained, because he could spend more time with her if she agrees. But he doesn't believe she was so eager to take his help. Than she had Phobe for it.

"It sounds like you can't lose. They are coming back from the kitchen. So?" With that, she certainly wanted to know what his thoughts were to their bet with the mistletoe.

"He will kiss her first when he has given her the gift." Because his best friend was already a gentleman and perhaps a little exaggerated shy, with his chosen one.

"I say it would happen before." They nodded, then waited for the result. But Arnold doesn't keep his eyes on the kitchen door frame long when he saw his cousin again. This and Lila had already sat down on the sofa a while ago, to be a little bit for themselves. But Arnie wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend when she was distracted. Either he imaged a thing here or it was only pure coincidence that the eyes of the other blond boy always sticked to Helga as soon as he turned to this. A curse from the person next to him, let him look to the kitchen again.

"Geraldo, what's wrong with you? You're a guy, aren't you?" The blonde girl told his irritated friend when he was back with Phobe. He looked at him helplessly, but he only shook his head unaware. Gerald will sooner or later find out about the bet anyway, but now he felt a little bad that even played that game. After all, it doesn't matter to outsiders what a couple did for themselves. Perhaps he just did it because Helga always had something challenging in her eyes. He doesn't really know why it happened and it wasn't that important now.

"Arnold." He suddenly heard Mai call for him. He had already completely forgotten her since he had left earlier. And somehow there were quite a lot of people in their living room. So you can easily lose the overview.

"Oh, damn." That came rather quietly from his brought guest.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get more of that hot chocolate." Helga added louder. He doesn't even had the chance to ask if something was wrong, because there was the taller girl who just called him already next to them.

"When you were outside, I had the pleasure of chatting with your friends before." Mai looked around, glancing at him, which confused him a little.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. He's in my father's room because he has eaten too many cookies." She gave out a little annoyed. Probably because she had imagined the evening differently. But she smiled quickly again.

"But I can't change anything. He needs to know what he is doing. I will not pity him now and miss the fun down here. Actually, I wanted to get to know your girlfriend." Either it was the hot punch or it was really unpleasant for him that Helga was called his girlfriend. Not that he had anything against her, but it certainly wouldn't please her to hear that. She wasn't coming here voluntarily, so he doesn't want to spoil her time with such things.

"Helga isn't Arnold's girlfriend. He had just been so nice to bring her to the party." Strangely enough, Phobe came in between. Surely, she also knew how her friend would react to such things.

"Yes and she's in the kitchen. She takes quite a long time to fill up her cup." Gerald added, as he held his thumb in the direction.

"Your grandfather tricked me again, but I'll go to the kitchen." The older one disappeared from their round. The two one left with him then grinned.

"Tell us everything. What happened?" He still got the elbow of his friend in the side.

"What do you think?"

"Arnold can it be that something happened on the way back from Helga?" As the black-haired boy said that, he knew exactly know what was going on here. He hasn't expected such an interest from Phobe. After all, Gerald and Helga gradually rubbed of on her.

"It's not what you think." He said clearly, trying not to be loud.

"After all, she already has a boyfriend." Actually, he just thought that, but then these words also left his mouth. His counterparts wanted to say something, but someone else directed their attention to the kitchen.

"If you don't immediately leave your hands by yourself, then there will be a brutal murder!" That sounded clearly like Helga and he put his drink aside to see what was wrong in the other room.

He wasn't so fast, the blonde girl was already standing in the doorway. Just not alone. His cousin stood grinning beside her. Slowly it occurred to him that he doesn't imagined anything here. Arnie was really running after Helga. This crossed annoyed her arms now. Probably she wanted to prevent herself from beating wildly around. Before he could say anything, his cousin kissed her cheek. You could see that she would like to spit back at this moment.

"I never thought I'd say that, but I'm really sorry for Helga." Gerald got a bad look from his girlfriend for that. However, Arnold saw this only from the corners of his eye, than when Arnie wanted to become more palpable, it was clearly enough for him. He separated the two, pushed the annoyed girl behind him and stared at his cousin angrily.

"What is your problem?" He replied, trying to drive down his anger at the same time. He wanted to solve the whole thing and not make it worse.

"Could you step aside?" He pointed up.

"In this custom, the couple must give each other a kiss. And Helga owes me a touch of her soft-looking lips." She shook herself briefly to show that she was disgusted with the idea, but then she suddenly began to grin.

"Oh, you're so right Arnie." She started saying with a played lovely voice.

"What would I be for a guest if I don't stick to the rules?" His cousin was happy, but his smile fell very quickly when the blonde moved in the wrong direction. Arnold had neither the time to think or to do anything about it, as he noticed two lips on his. Then Helga quickly broke away from the shocked boy and stretched out her tongue to the other.

"But .." But she doesn't let Arnie speak.

"No buts! Only the two who stand under the branch and you don't do it any more." She also pointed up briefly to make this clear. Then Helga looked into her mug to notice that this was still empty.

"With the whole stuff I forgot to fill the cup." As if nothing unusual had happened, she moved back into the kitchen. Lila took the chance and put an arm around her boyfriend again and pulled him away from the scene with a punishing look.

"She hit you between the eyes, hm Shortman." With that, Arnold awoke again from his stiffness when his grandfather stuck in amusement with his elbows in the side. All he could do was nod, because no matter what he had expected that evening, that didn't occur in his head.

"So there was something on the way. Tell it, then your grin has already betrayed you." Gerald came from the other side. But the blond fellow shook his head to return to normal. He couldn't believe that he had grinned. Than he would have noticed. And why should he find it great to be kissed by Helga Pataki? She'd only done that to annoy his cousin. If anyone else had stood nearby, he would have to be it then. It was strange that he doesn't like the idea of the blonde girl kissing others. Probably because he knew that this one had a boyfriend and that simply wasn't something nice to do.

"Arnold? Hey Arnold!" Gerald snapped in his face with the fingers to get him back in the here and now.

"The boy finally gets kissed and he almost keeled over." Laughed his grandfather again and disappeared in the crowd, certainly to snuggle even more cookies, although his grandmother had forbidden it.

This wasn't my first kiss, he would have liked to call afterwards, but it would have been meaningless and he wouldn't explain more, if someone else heard it too.

Nevertheless, Helga continued to act as if nothing had happened that evening. So he did just the same. At least until they were by chance alone. It was getting late. The grown-ups, who had dipped too much alcoholic punch, had already disappeared, than Arnold's grandmother did not want anyone to go down here when they had to sleep here. The still useful part of the people, helped a little with the clean up. Gerald and Phobe had just gone upstairs to his room in order to hand over their gifts in peace. Helga was also sure that Arnie and his girlfriend had moved to do nothing.

He then took the broom in his hand to gather biscuit crumbs and other things on the ground. But his eyes doesn't stay down for a long time, than he looked back at their special guest, who was about to wash off a little dishes. Still, he couldn't believe his cousin wanted Helga. Above all, he would be interested in how long that was already going. Could it even be that Arnie tried again with Lila, because the blonde scorned him? He couldn't take offense at the way of his relative.

"It's not enough that one stares at me in a perverted way. But do you have to start now too?" Helga asked nervously, not even turning to Arnold. He quickly caught up with his work until the floor of the room was free of dirt.

"I'm done with sweeping. Shall I help you?" He wondered where all the others had gone, than suddenly they both stood alone in the kitchen. Shouldn't at least his grandparents still be nearby? And where were Arnie and Lila again? They could also take part in cleaning up. Finally, they stuck together enough for the whole evening. Maybe he couldn't talk there because he was still single, but you didn't have to breathe the same air every minute.

"You're living here, so you can dry the dishes, too." So he set the broom aside and joined her. They stood for a while in the kitchen and you could only hear the sounds of the dishes that sometimes met in the water or with drying.

"Thank you." It sounded so softly. Arnold had trouble realizing the other person in the room. In a moment he looked at her from the side and then he was sure she wanted to thank him for the evening and that she could come here. Inquiries would probably not be a good idea, because the girl next to him doesn't like to open a keg at such things.

"It's alright." he explained as calmly, looking out the window to distract himself. There was the night already for a long time outside, but still he could see the white thick flakes falling from the sky. Actually, this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about the happening under the mistletoe. Or would it be best to pretend that it never happened? Perhaps.

"Ah, Arnoldo, you can really spoil the mood. What is depressing you now? I mean the feast was like a success if you weren't paying attention to your cousin and the drunken people." He smiled, because she was somehow right.

"I should probably apologize for the behavior of my.."

"You can't help it if you have such idiots in kinship. Or am I supposed to report it to you every time when Arnie happens to see me in the city, just so you can apologize for him personally?" He realized that she was only going to rag him. On the other hand, it sounded very like Arnie to go after a girl so penetratingly.

"Don't look so angry. I am already grown up. Believe me, your cousin is my least problem so far." She continued to say, leaving the water out of the sink, because you could see nothing, it was so dirty. Now that Arnold could look at her without a drum, he thought she looked quite good. So not that he found her attractive in a way, but she was simply nice to look at. A plate almost slipped out of his hand, probably because the towel already absorbed too much moisture.

"Hey, are you all right? Leave the dishes of your grandmother whole. Unless you were going to give her a new one as present for Christmas." When she wanted to catch the plate, their hands touched briefly. Arnold found it strange that her skin felt very soft. So it was clear to him that it came from the rinsing. But he had not expected such narrow fingers. Yes, he could look at her all evening, but now that his hands were holding hers, he could see a difference.

"Oh, that was the reason why you were so mad. You were jealous." Arnie announced in his usual tone, but looked a bit grim at his cousin. The girl let go of the plate and the other blond head dried it with a new cloth and then put it away.

"Yes, Sherlock. You got it all out. How did you combine that so quickly?" Helga thought this was totally sarcastic and clasped her arms in front of her chest.

"I knew it. He's been staring at you so strangely all night." Arnie doesn't really got how she meant the sentences. Arnold already feels a little caught up, than he had really observed their last guest here and there. But certainly not in the way his cousin spoke of.

"Stay relaxed, footballhead." With that Helga put a hand on the shoulder of the boy she had just spoken to here before, then turned to the other blond in the kitchen.

"Stop talking so stupid stuff! You're making him embarrassed here." She doesn't come around to tease Arnold a little.

"You should take care of your girlfriend. Even if Lila isn't on my list of friends at the top, I still don't tolerate that you treat her on Christmas like this. Stop holding the girl. Either you'll end up with her or you'll treat her better if you want to stay with her!" Both guys now looked at her in astonishment. Arnie probably because he wanted to hear something else, and Arnold was astonished that she does care what Lila or anyone else was doing. He shook the picture out of his head, because somehow he already knew that Helga was never the cold beast, which she sometimes liked to be.

"So you didn't think about it again. I mean that with us." That was also too much for the guy who lived here.

"Arnie, she doesn't want to be with you. Besides, she's right, you should really apologize to Lila."

"What does he have what I don't?" But the cousin was either standing on the hose again, or he was really stubborn.

"No idea. I like his head more."

"Helga!" Arnold complained, because she also had fun with the situation. It was unpleasant to him. Not because he had anything against it, if someone assumed he and Helga would have interest in each other. Not that this was the case here. But she already had a firm boyfriend. The thought pounded into his head for a while. It shouldn't disturb him. Nor he should think about other private life.

"There you hear it and I already have a boyfriend." Threw the blonde girl a little roughly to the country boy. Somehow it was just as if she wished not to use that. Doesn't Helga want someone to know about her and Brainy? Arnold wondered why he was thinking about something like that.

"You two don't behave like a couple." One might think Arnie would have enough at some point, but Arnold feared that they are longer in this situation somehow.

"I'm not her boyfriend! And if the circumstances had gone better, she wouldn't have to endure this here."

"We're five minutes away and we're already missing the drama in the kitchen." Gerald said amused as he stepped into the room with Phobe. The girl looked also proud of her jewelry.

"Yes, five minutes. That's why we have almost two in the morning." Helga grinned over at her friend and when they looked a little embarrassed to the side, she knew what had happened above.

"There were beautiful Christmas gifts." She added and it was also for Gerald too much. He tried to change the subject quickly.

"It's already late so we should all go to sleep now." So he ran out of the room again, but Phobe and Helga looked at each other and then smiled briefly.

"I'll just get my bed and the couch ready." Arnold announced, and to prevent his cousin from doing more stupid stuff, he simply took him with him. After all, this doesn't have to bother Helga anymore.

The rest of the night was relatively quiet. The girls made themselves comfortable in Arnold's room, and he and the other two boys slept as expected down in the living room. Even if the cousin started to snore loudly in the kitchen, Arnold was far too busy to think of other things.

* * *

The next morning wasn't going any better. He woke up first, but not as he wished. Than what he dreamed, he simply shouldn't have in mind right now. Not at all if the said person, who also appeared in the dream with him was in the house. Helga would probably kill him if she knew he was thinking of the kiss again. He remembered again when Helga kissed him and announced that she liked him. That was so long ago, and he had actually forgot about it. They were still children and the blonde girl never showed again that she was interested in him. At least until yesterday. It shouldn't make him so confused. She only wanted to annoy Arnie. There was nothing more.

But in his dreams quite different things happened. It wasn't even on purpose. He hurried to the bathroom, hoping that he could be alone there. The hormones in puberty weren't leaving him or his body alone. But after a cold shower, he would surely get back to halfway normal.

But shortly before the door he stumbled over his own pants, which he had with other clothes in his hand. As he stepped on the stairs, he doesn't notice how this piece of clothing slipped more and more to the ground. At least until he stepped on it and because he wasn't fully awake yet. So he immediately lost the balance and hit the bathroom door with full force. However, it was closed before but this doesn't last long.

"Good morning, Arnold. It's not necessary to kneel before me." The teasing tone wasn't bothering him. What annoyed him a bit though, was that Helga got up already before him. A little ashamed, he looked rather at her bare feet. Apparently she was taking a shower. This sight seemed unhelpful, so he gathered his things together and stood up. Then with a sigh he tried to touch his forehead. At least he wanted to, but she was faster.

"You immediately got a scratch. Why did you hurry to get into the bathroom, Arnoldo?" She sounded annoyed, but her touch on his forehead said something different. When she stood so close to him, he could see her face better than yesterday in this Christmas light. Actually, she was quite nice to look at. Immediately, he shook his head at his thoughts and pushed past her.

"Good morning, Helga. But I have to go in now. If the others are all awake, there might be rush here." With that, he went into the bathroom but waited until the girl had disappeared outside the door before he undressed himself. As he swept away the sweat from his nervousness, he tried to persuade himself that it was only a phase. Helga would soon leave their house again and at school they would deal with each other as always, that was when they crossed the way. Still, the kiss under the mistletoe doesn't want to let him go. She just shouldn't have kissed him directly on the mouth.

"Hey, Arnold!" At breakfast, he doesn't really feel better and the others probably noticed.

"Um, yes." Gerald and Phobe looked at him and exchanged seemingly silent thoughts.

"I've already spoken to you three times. Is something wrong?" Inquired his best friend.

"How could you sleep so quietly during the racket?" He replied with a counter-question, and of course he meant Arnie, who was fortunately not sitting at the table because he had already brought Lila home.

"Well, I'm so used to that." And the black-haired then told a little story about his siblings.

"I hope it was more tolerable for you girls in my room." Arnold spoke with Phobe, because Helga was standing in the hallway on the phone trying to reach her family.

"Sleeping in your room was comfortable, Arnold."

"Nice to hear that. Do I have to be jealous now?" Gerald said a little offended, then he remembered the sofa above.

"Have you slept on the couch?" He said with a grin.

"Actually I took the mattress on the floor. Helga slept.."

"Ouch, Helga what was that for?" Arnold had to interrupt the others aloud, because the blonde girl, who was being spoken of, pressed something burning on his forehead.

"Antiseptic, Arnoldo." It was explained with an eye-roll and then Helga taped the boy also a patch to the forehead.

"Don't look at me like this. His grandmother asked me to do it." Annoyed, the girl threw the rest from the dampish handkerchief and the paper from the patch into the garbage.

"At any rate, Bob will be here in some minutes to pick me up."

"That's good, you don't have to stay longer then."

"Think hard, who has dragged me here footballhead." This sighed and began to clear their plates from the breakfast.

"You know exactly, that wasn't meant." As if it were self-evident, Helga helped get rid of the rest of the food. Most of the inhabitants had already eaten or breakfasted in their rooms.

Once again Gerald and Phobe exchanged a glance. For a while, you could only hear the radio, that played Christmas songs in a rocking way up and down. Arnold's grandmother said she wanted to get something else to her ears.

The whole thing was only disturbed when a car horn sounded loud.

"Too lazy to get out of the car and ring the bell." Helga spoke to herself and ran to the door.

"Just five minutes!" She cried out and Bob answered her, but Arnold who followed the girl, doesn't heard it because she had closed the door again.

"Do you have anything?"

"Yes, if I forget my toothbrush at the top, you can return it to me by the next Pyjamaparty." Of course, that was sarcastic when the blonde put on her shoes and then grasped already her other winter stuff. Why did Arnold feel that he had to stop her? As if something in him wanted her to stay longer here. Because the party was really nice with her. Would it be normal if he invited her in the next year too? Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Helga I.." But he broke off as she quickly turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is my Christmas present and my thanks." She whispered before she moved away from him again.

"You have a boyfriend." That was all he could bring out, because he was so stunned.

"Oh, Brainy."

"Yes, him! You should really.."

"Calm down, Arnoldo." She tapped him on the shirt.

"We're just going out for the show. We don't have much in common. Except maybe our families want to trow idiots as partners at us and I don't have the desire for it. He thinks so too. So we visit each other from time to time, showing some things from movies, for which you are still too young and everyone is happy." After her speech, she looked at him punishingly.

"But don't flatter yourself with the matter of yesterday and that from now!" She added in the usual tone and told Phobe that she would call her later. Then she opened the door and closed it behind her. In the short term you could still hear a nagging Bob outside, but the blond head doesn't really gets it. He doesn't care. At the moment he had something else in his head. Slightly smiling, he touched his cheek.

"She's really nice." A little frightened, he turned to Mai, who was coming down the stairs. Arnold doesn't said anything else and only nodded with a shrug. He had not noticed the older girl, nor his other friends who also saw the scene.

"Apparently the next year will be really better." He said softly to himself. Gerald, Phobe and Mai looked a little unaware. Although his best friend will ask him questions later, he was sure. But now, everyone went back to the kitchen to talk about what they had planned for the rest of the day.


End file.
